The Sins of Adultery : Viral Part III
by Dragon Nebula EIN
Summary: Raven accuses Nightwing of cheating, but why? She may have a secret that could change her loved one's lives forever. Read and Review!
1. Cheater

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER ONE: CHEATER**

"I tell you! I am so sick of this!" The two month pregnant Dragon Nebula, Nebula or DN (to those she liked) said irritably. She was pacing angrily between her kitchen and her bathroom of her Eagle Nebulae home. She was twisting her streaked black and red hair around her finger in frustration.

"Um, Nebula," her husband, Jhun, started. "Are you sick…again?"

"I cannot stand this!" Nebula yelled.

"Guess that answers my question," Jhun muttered. He had been dealing with the irritability of Nebula's pregnancy ever since they moved back home from Titans Tower two months ago. "This can't be good for the baby either, Dear."

"Jhun, the baby is like two inches long. This nauseousness is not good for the mommy."

"I know…"

"No, you don't. You just know what I tell you," Nebula interrupted quickly.

"I'm guessing the sympathy pains do not count either, do they?" Jhun asked, scratching his tan hair on top of his bronzed-skinned head.

"It's bad enough that I'm sick all the time," Nebula continued to rant, "but now my powers are wonky. This baby has screwed up my empathy and pacified my weather powers. Do I look like a softy to you?"

Jhun sighed in shame. "Do you think that you'll be able to get it together before we go to Titans Tower? It's the twins' birthday party today. I don't them to be fear stricken by your irritability."

"Forget them for a minute; I'm being punished. I thought the heightened senses were bad; this is worse."

Jhun smiled and nodded his head in approval. "Well, according to this prenatal Nebulae book, that should pass over time. Like…within the first three months."

"Jhun, I am two months pregnant," Nebula reminded him, "Don't symptoms dwindle down to a minimum when the deadline is comin'? This is your fault!"

"Mine?" Jhun looked at her, surprised by her last comment.

"I didn't get myself pregnant! You knocked me up!" Nebula folded her arms.

"One of the best things that ever happened during our marriage." Jhun walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You'll see; we'll be okay."

"Ha! Speak for yourself; you're not the one carrying this thing." She then grimaced. "By the way, can you please ease up on the cologne until this trimester thing is over because you're killing me here?"

Jhun chuckled, releasing his wife just as someone knocked on the door.

"Now this baby wants me to hear knocking? It's determined to drive me nuts!" Nebula said.

"Neb, we both hear knocking. Someone is at the door," Jhun explained, walking to the door.

"Oh." She scoffed. "I knew that." Nebula then followed him. She saw Jhun open the door to the leader of Team Titans' wife and the mother of three powerful children, Raven Roth-Greyson. Her violet hair and white cloak blew in the cool breeze.

"Hello, Raven," Jhun greeted pleasantly. "What a surprise."

Nebula narrowed her eyes. "Hold up, girlfriend," she said bluntly, looking around her friend's being. "I don't see any bags and no kids. I'm assuming that there's no trouble this time?"

Raven chuckled. "I can't come visit you out of sheer pleasure?"

"No," Nebula replied gravely.

"Nebula!" Jhun started.

"What? It's the truth!" Nebula shot back. "Name one time she came over here without a problem."

Jhun looked at her sternly.

"Can we talk?" Raven asked, smiling.

"See?" She said to her husband. She then turned to Raven. "Sure."

"I will just wash dishes or something," Jhun said. "I know all about the 'woman-talk' routine that you two have." He began to walk off. "Call if you need me."

Nebula smiled sweetly as her husband left and then turned back to Raven who had just sighed.

"All right!" Nebula started. I know this is a conversation for the living room, so…" Nebula escorted Raven into her red walled living room.

"How are things going…Mom?" Raven asked her playfully.

"Girl, I am sick and tired of this nauseousness," Nebula replied, "and them dry, throat-stopping saltine crackers don't do didley squat. Why didn't you say something while you were pregnant with Arella or the twins?"

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you and if you did you would have probably would have told me to tough it out," Raven answered.

"Yeah, well, I don't care how many women tell me being pregnant is a wonderful experience. I'm sore, I'm sick and I'm miserable; what part am I supposed to be enjoying?"

They both sat down on the living room couch.

"So what are you doing here any way? You're supposed to be getting ready for the twins' birthday party," Nebula said.

"I don't know how to say this, but…um…" Raven started.

"Um…?" Nebula asked, urging her to go on.

"It's a crazy idea…"

"Spit it out, Rae!" Nebula yelled to her. "I can't wait 'til Christmas. I'm scheduled for labor before that. It better not be along the lines of 'I'm pregnant again'. It's my turn."

"It's not that at all!" Raven said, blushing profusely.

"Then what?"

Raven sighed. "I think that Nightwing may have had an affair," she said finally.

Nebula shot up to her feet. "What!"

"Let me finish…" Raven started.

"Rae, I'm pregnant, I'm emotional and I don't want to go to jail for attempted murder based on an 'I think'. Especially when you two had just made up."

"I know it's a terrible assumption, but…"

"Screw that! How did you come to a conclusion that he was having an affair?"

"My coma," Raven replied vaguely.

"Your coma?" Nebula asked in disbelief. "You think that he cheated on you during your time as Sleeping Beauty? Even he is not that stupid!"

"I know what you're thinking, but…"

"You know what I'm thinking? Is this a question?" Nebula yelled. "I'm no Nightwing fan per say and his previous actions prove my point, but you're the one who married him!"

Raven stared blankly. "Are you finished?" She asked dully.

Nebula scoffed.

"Can I explain?"

"Might as well." Nebula folded her arms.

"I've been going to follow-up sessions at the hospital because they didn't believe that marital stress and complications of labor were the only causes of my coma." She cleared her throat.

Nebula quirked an eyebrow trying to see the point.

"Nebula, they found something at my last appointment."

Nebula's look softened.

"I've, um, been diagnosed with AIDS."

"Oh," Nebula said softly, feeling herself about to cry.

"And to make matters worse, it may have infected Arella also while I was pregnant with her and I think that I'm…"

Nebula grabbed onto the wall, bracing herself for what Raven was about to say. "What?" She asked timidly.

"Dying," Raven replied simply.

"Oh, Lord, they 'dun let the devil in the house…!" She then dropped onto the carpeted floor in tears.

**A/N:** Ta Dow! How you like me now? I'm Back...!

How was that for a new beginning? I'm apologizing ahead of time for this. My schedule is really, really tied up, so I don't know when I will be able to upload more. I had to find time to upload now. Tell me what you think. And once again, sorry!

DN


	2. Killing the Husbands

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER TWO: Killing the Husbands**

Nebula was on the floor bawling like a hurt child. "You're dying?" She cried. "You can't be dying!"

Raven kneeled in front of her, trying to comfort her. "I'm afraid so."

"Aren't there steps you can take or something to- to get rid of this …?" She stammered. "I'm sure those doctors didn't say: "Mrs. Greyson, you're dying; there's nothing we can do?" It just can't work that way! It's not fair."

"Nebula," Raven started, "It's not…"

"Don't try to make this softer, Rae!" Nebula shouted.

"I don't want to focus on what time that I may or may not have left. I just want to focus on the now."

"You're gonna put me in the hospital sooner than I have to," Nebula whined.

"For what?" Raven asked.

"Breaking my hand across Nightwing's head!" Nebula declared, rising to his feet. "My powers may be on the fritz, but that won't stop a beat down. After all I did for that acrobatic version of Hitler! Jhun, open a portal to Earth! I got a bird man to kill!" Nebula cracked her knuckles and stretched her arms. "I'll go to jail for battery and assault, but there isn't a jury on Earth that would convict me for this." She grabbed a hair tie and put her streaked red and black hair in a ponytail.

Raven jumped up, stopping her. "Nebula, please," she begged.

"What are you stopping me for?" Nebula asked.

"Because you're blowing this _way _out of proportion," Raven said seriously.

"Let me see if I understand this," Nebula said, staring at her in disbelief. "Your husband may have cheated on you."

Raven nodded sadly.

"_Your husband_ may have cheated on you and regardless of his actions, he has given you and your four month old daughter a deadly disease," Nebula continued. "Now, you're telling me that I shouldn't confront him with this and you're probably right because he's not my husband, but what I don't understand is…WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE DOWN THERE CONFRONTING HIM!"

"I know…"

"No, you don't because you're still here!" Nebula said. "If I were you, the demon in me would be hungry for a couple of kills."

"A couple?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, for him and that chicken head he decided to get freaky with. Is your brain not turned on today?"

"I will talk to him."

"When?"

"After the birthday party."

"It better not be a month after the birthday party."

"Hey, what's going on?" Jhun asked, walking into the room. He looked at the women's face, seeing pure frustration on them both. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Jhun," Raven told him. She then sighed. "I'd better get home and finish helping everyone with the party. I'll see you later." She then disappeared in the body of a black raven off of the Eagle Nebula.

Nebula clicked her tongue and folded her arms angrily.

"You really aren't going to kill Nightwing, are you?" Jhun asked.

"You mean you heard all of that?" Nebula asked, never taking her eyes off of the spot Raven stood.

"Not all of it. I just heard you yelling for me to open a portal to Titans Tower to kill Nightwing."

"I ought to since my clueless friend won't."

"Why? Is something the matter? Is Raven all right?"

"I'll explain later." She grabbed onto her husband's arm. "For now, I need to calm down. That women got me all worked up before a pleasant occasion. She knows better. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. The chicken head would have known that."

"Chicken head?" Jhun asked confused about the terminology. "What is this 'chicken head', Dear?"

"This is what I get for marrying a space man," Nebula muttered, looking at him. "Raven thinks that Nightwing may have cheated on her."

Jhun's eyes shot up. "Really?" He asked nervously, pulling at his collar. "Why would she say that?"

"Rae has been diagnosed with an incurable disease called AIDS and it may be a possibility that Arella may have it also," Nebula explained.

"But how did she come up with such a heinous conclusion such as adultery?" Jhun asked.

Nebula looked at him suspiciously. "What do you know?" She asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Jhun asked quickly, now avoiding eye contact. He made his way to the kitchen.

"You don't use the word 'heinous' unless you are hiding something and in this case: Nightwing's chicken head." Nebula put her hand on her hip, following him. "Do you know about her?"

"I know nothing," Jhun said proudly.

"You know something," Nebula mocked. "Hi, remember me? Your wife. Of all people, you should know that I'm not stupid."

Jhun chuckled nervously, yanking at his collar. "How could I forget? You have empathy, but how did you come to th-th-th-the conclusion that I-I-I was hi-hi-hiding something?" He stuttered.

Nebula quirked her eyebrow. "'Cause I wasn't b-b-b-born yesterday!"

Jhun began to cower, feeling his wife's anger. "Honey, you're pregnant. I don't think you need this kind of emotional stress."

"Jhun, if you keep playing with my head like this, you're going to be dealing with some of your own emotional stress."

"Nebula…" Jhun started.

"What do you know?" Nebula said forcefully. "Did he have an affair? It's a yes or no answer."

Jhun sighed. "Yes."

"What?!" Nebula exclaimed. "How did you find out?"

"I caught them…" Jhun admitted. "It wasn't exactly something that I wished to see, but I saw them together."

------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my God!" Jhun exclaimed. "My eyes! My eyes!" His eyes had just caught site of Nightwing having sex with another woman in Nebula and Jhun's temporary room at Titans Tower.

The woman squealed, feeling awkward. She quickly pulled the sheets up over her chest as Nightwing scrambled for his pants.

"I saw nothing!" Jhun yelled, exiting the room.

"Jhun, wait!" Nightwing begged.

"I have seen nothing!" Jhun yelled again, walking as fast as he could.

"Jhun…" Nightwing ran up in front of him, stopping Jhun. "Look…"

"I also hear nothing!" Jhun suddenly grimaced, smelling a heavy set of liquor on his breath. "Are you intoxicated?"

"Never mind that; let me explain."

"You have a wife and two children. What in the world are you thinking?!"

"I don't…"

"Of course you don't, Nightwing. And I don't care how messed up you are; Raven is still your wife! Where is she anyway?"

"She's with your wife on the Eagle Nebula. We had a little disagreement and she decided to blow off some steam. The kids are with Starfire at the mall."

"So when did you pick her up?"

"Today at a bar downtown. I never meant for it to get this far."

"But it got this far!" Jhun sighed, tapping Nightwing on his shoulder. "Best of luck in the next world when Raven finds out."

"I love Raven!" Nightwing shouted. "I do love her and I'm asking you as a friend not to tell her. No one has to know about this."

"You want me, the husband of a fiery tempered, weather controlling, feared wrath woman, to hide something like this. Ha! You're funny. I didn't think you were the humorous type."

"Jhun!"

"The truth shall set me free as will my wife!" Jhun yelled spiritually.

"I can't lose her."

"Not my problem."

"I know you, Jhun. You're easier to convince to help people than your wife is. Help me, please."

Jhun sighed heavily, regretting his next sentence. "Get rid of her and do not let this happen again because I won't cover for you the next time."

Nightwing let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Oh, do not thank me. Really…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should kill you!" Nebula yelled to her husband. "I ought to…beat you like one of those kids on 'House of Prayer'."

"Honey, I know."

"No, you really don't. Not only did you lie to me; you lied to the wife of the evil bird! And now she's dying."

Jhun couldn't figure out what to say. "I regret my decision. I do, but…"

"There are no 'ands', 'ifs', or 'buts'! The woman's dying; there's not much more we can do! I don't believe that you kept this from me!"

"Can't we do something?"

"Do what? What's done is done."


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER THREE: CONFRONTATION**

"Raven!" Stafire said excitedly. She was floating in the air hanging streamers. Rin and Jason, Raven's ten-year old fraternal twins, were on the other side of the room hanging up a 'Happy Birthday' banner.

"Hey, guys," Raven greeted dully.

The trio landed in front of her, smiling.

"You're late, Mom," Jason told her. "Where have you been?"

"I just had to make a pit stop," Raven replied. "I had to go make sure Nebula was in an okay mood before she came down here."

"She is with child, so it makes sense that she would be very 'lobstery'," Starfire explained.

Rin and Jason looked up at Starfire, confused. "'Lobstery'?" They asked simultaneously.

"She means 'crabby'," Raven clarified. "Either way, she still has her moods, so be careful what you say and do."

"Yes, Mom," The twins said simultaneously.

Then, Nightwing walked in, carrying their youngest daughter, Arella, sleeping in one arm and a shopping bag in another. "Hey everyone," he greeted.

"Hey, Dad," Jason returned.

Raven stared blankly as her husband walked up to her.

"Hey, Raven," he greeted seductively.

"Hey," Raven returned dully, allowing him to kiss her pale cheek.

Nightwing looked at her because he was trying to kiss her lips.

Raven took Arella gently from Nightwing's arms. "How long has she been asleep?" She asked him.

"For about fifteen minutes," Nightwing replied. He could see that she was now avoiding eye contact. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Raven replied quickly. "She feels a little wet; she may need a diaper change." She began to walk out of the room.

Nightwing ran quickly next to her. "You sure that everything's okay? You seem kind of distant."

"I told you; everything's fine." Raven now seemed to become more defensive. Just looking at her husband made her want to scream that she hated him for what he did to both her and their daughter, but for now, she decided to keep to herself.

"You sure that you don't want help?" Nightwing asked, trying to brighten her mood a bit.

"No," Raven replied gravely, and then she left the room.

"I believe, Nightwing, you are as Cyborg has described once before: in the 'dog house'."

Ignoring Starfire's comment, Nightwing ran after Raven. Words scrambled within his head about what could have been wrong. They have had their share of marital problems in the past, but he thought that they had worked through them all. He found Raven in their bedroom changing Arella's diaper. He could feel how she was raging over something judging by the look on her face.

"Raven?" He called, walking slowly into the room.

Raven looked at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"That's what I was coming to ask you," he replied. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Raven scoffed, shaking her head.

Nightwing gently grabbed her arm and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I told you, if we have a problem, we need to discuss it before it gets out of hand."

Raven broke from him forcefully. "It's a shame that you couldn't say that before her."

"Arella?" Nightwing asked, confused.

"Her too," Raven replied. "I'm talking about the other woman that you were with."

"What other woman?" Nightwing asked.

"I know you had an affair with someone, so there is no use in lying to me; it's out in the open."

"Raven…" Nightwing started.

"Richard…" Raven interrupted. "I want to know; did you have an affair?"

"How did you find out?" Nightwing asked dejectedly. "Did Jhun tell you?"

Raven's eyes shot up. "He knew? I don't believe this," she said hopelessly. She began to pace in frustration.

Nightwing grabbed her arms gently, trying to calm her down. "Raven, it was a long time ago."

"How long?"

"Almost a year ago," Nightwing replied shamefully. "It was one time."

Tears streamed down Raven's face. "It doesn't matter how long ago it was; it doesn't change what's happening now."

"Hey, come on down!" Cyborg yelled excitedly from down the hall. "It's party time!"

"We'll be down in a minute," Nightwing told him.

Raven sniffled. "No matter what happens, you somehow manage to find a way to hurt me."

Nightwing sighed. "Can we talk about this later?" He whispered.

"That's what we do best," Raven said, placing the elastic on Arella's diaper. "That's how it has always been done before."


	4. Crashing the Party

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER FOUR: CRASHING THE PARTY**

The common room was filled with parents, children family and friends. Even thought Nightwing and Raven were on opposite sides of the room, the team noticed their thick strand of tension. To be on the safe side, Starfire kept Arella with her while everyone else entertained the guests.

Suddenly, the doors to the common room opened and Nebula and Jhun walked in. Nebula was still upset with her husband about the whole situation between Nightwing and Raven. As they walked in, they passed Nightwing talking to a father of one of the twins' classmates.

"Excuse me," Nightwing said, walking up to the tensed couple. "Hey, guys."

"Ennh…" Nebula said irritably, walking over to Raven.

"She knows about the affair, doesn't she?" Nightwing asked Jhun who looked like he was depressed.

"Yeah, she does," Jhun replied dejectedly. "I didn't mean to tell. I was trapped in a corner. Nebula told me about the disease and then how intercourse was the only possible way that she could have gotten it and then everything just blurted out…"

"Whoa, whoa…" Nightwing interrupted. "Disease? What disease? What are you talking about?"

Jhun suddenly turned white. "I think I hear my wife calling," he said quickly. "I'm coming, honey." He then walked as quickly as he could through the crowd.

"Jhun, wait!" Nightwing yelled.

On the other side of the room, Nebula had just found Raven. They were both sitting at the kitchen table eating some of the party food.

"Did you tell him?" Nebula asked, putting a forkful of potato salad in her mouth and then grimacing, realizing that Raven must have made it.

"No," Raven replied sadly. "I told him that I knew about the affair, but I didn't tell him about the…uh…" She tucked her violet hair behind her ear. "Did you know that Jhun…?"

Nebula clicked her tongue. "Knew about it and covered for your husband? Oh, yeah. Don't remind me. The more I think about it, the more I wish I could electrocute him, but my freakin' baby has pacified my weather powers, so now all I can do is fuss." She looked sternly across the room. "And fussin' doesn't work all the time. I need them to get God right then."

"Which is probably good given your reputation," Raven joked.

"Don't play, girlfriend." Nebula narrowed her eyes. "Especially since this is the most I've been irritable around people."

"Nebula!" Jhun yelled.

Nebula placed her hand on her hip. "What do you want?"

"You're going to kill me for this. I know it," Jhun said fearfully.

That was when Nightwing walked up from behind him. "Raven, we need to talk now," he said.

Nebula looked up at Nightwing realizing that her husband must have said something that he shouldn't have. "Jhun, before we got married, you were a man of many secrets," Nebula explained. "Why is it that now that we're married and having a baby the secretive part of you just vanished?"

"You told him?" Raven asked Jhun in disbelief.

"Accidentally," Jhun replied cowardly, hiding behind his wife. "And it was only because that I thought he knew already."

"That's none of your concern!" Raven yelled. The whole room grew silent.

Nightwing gently grabbed his wife's arm. "Raven…"

Raven snatched he arm back. "Don't touch me!" She yelled to him.

"Rae, keep your voice down," Nebula said as discreetly as she could, noting how everyone's attention was centered on the quartet.

"Please, everyone, do not mind us," Jhun told the guests. "We're just having a minor disagreement."

"Raven, what is going on?" Nightwing asked his wife seriously. "What did Jhun mean when he said…?"

Raven stormed out of the room before he could even finish asking his question.

Nightwing looked at Jhun and Nebula.

Nebula shook her head shamefully.

"Do you know how bad this is going to hurt me?" Nightwing asked them.

"Normally I'd give you a wise crack, but this is hardly the time for this," Nebula replied.

"I'm sorry, Nightwing," Jhun whispered. "I really shouldn't have let it get that far."

Nightwing nodded, walking out of the room. He could hear his wife crying in the distance. Following the sounds, he found her sitting at the main stairwell alone.

"What do you want?" She cried.

"To talk," Nightwing replied. "I know there's something about you that I need to know and it's scaring me."

"How could it scare you?"

"Because I feel like I'm losing the woman I love."

"In what way?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"I have AIDS," Raven said finally after a moment's silence.

"What?" Nightwing asked, hoping that he had just misunderstood what she had just told him.

"I have AIDS!" Raven shouted to him. "When you had the affair, she passed it on to you and you passed it on to me and possibly Arella!"

Nightwing was finding it very hard to stand up at that moment.

"I'm dying and if the test is positive you and Arella may be dying too. Are you happy, Nightwing?" She said bitterly. "One simple mistake can put a curse on the people you love."

"I don't…" Nightwing tried to say. "I can't…"

"You don't even know how to address this do you?" Raven asked, shaking her head.

Nightwing was silent. He didn't know what to say, what to do, what to feel. It was his fault.

"What? Are you feeling guilty? You weren't feeling guilty when you slept with that tramp!" Raven yelled. "I can't even look at you right now." She then walked off leaving a distraught Nightwing alone.

**A/N:** I'm sorry people. Please don't hate me. THings have been kind of hectic and the computers that I have been trying to use to upload chapters, are a piece of...let's leave it at that. That's why I uploaded two chapters this time. _Au Revior!_ DN


	5. Meddling

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER FIVE: MEDDLING**

After Raven's burst of anger, the guests began to leave one by one until there weren't any left at all. The twins didn't even get to cut their birthday cake or even open the presents their friends had brought for them.

Starfire, Garfield, Cyborg, Nebula and Jhun were in the living room cleaning up. They all looked at the twins sympathetically, noticing the disappointed looks on their faces. They all knew how much they had been looking forward to their party.

"Hey, twins," Nebula said softly. "I'm sorry your birthday party wasn't what you hoped."

"What's going on with Mom and Dad?" Jason asked straightforwardly. "Why is Mom so upset with him?"

"Yes, Nebula, they did seem kind of angered by something," Starfire added. "Is everything all right?"

"Why is everybody asking me?" Nebula yelled. "You need to ask them."

"Neb, everyone in this room knows that ninety-five percent of the time, you know what's going on. It's pretty much your nature to meddle," Cyborg told her.

Nebula narrowed her eyes. "Meddle?" She asked.

"Cyborg, you have just taken away a good night's worth of sleep," Jhun said sarcastically.

"I don't meddle. I eavesdrop; there's a difference," Nebula explained.

"Okay, well, when you 'eavesdropped' on them, what did you find out?" Garfield asked.

"Like I said: Why is everyone assuming that I know what's going on? You all need to ask them," Nebula said. "Geez! If I'm going to be a gossiper, I might as well work for one of them tabloid magazines. At least I get paid to do it."

"Is Mom going to leave Dad again?" Rin asked quietly. "Are we going to live with you and Jhun again?"

Jhun and Nebula looked at each other, surprised by Rin's question. Then again, their parents had had hard obstacles all throughout their marriage.

Nebula sighed letting out a broad smile. "Of course not; your parents are nuts, but they're not that nuts. I'm not exactly a people person right now, so your mother has no choice but to stay here. They'll work it out. They always do…"

Rin smiled.

"But a word of advice: don't become grownups," Nebula continued. "Stay children and when you hit your teenage years, don't do complicated things. Example: Don't knock on somebody's door in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm saying that you're in trouble and you need to disappear 'cause that's what your mama did. I haven't had a decent night's worth of sleep yet and it's been twelve years." She started to rant.

"Why was Mommy in trouble?" Rin asked.

Nebula stopped for a moment because she realized she said too much. Raven came to her house that night because she was pregnant with the twins. "She cursed her figure."

"Huh?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"I'll tell you the adult version when you hit puberty, but for now that's all you need to know," Nebula concluded.

"Nebula?" Someone called. The doors to the main room opened and Nightwing rushed in.

"If you're coming to yell at me, I'll take you out right now," Nebula said bluntly.

Nightwing's fists were tight and his masked eyes seemed distraught. "How could I blame you? Talk to me in the hall, please?"

Nebula's eyes shot up because he sounded as if he had been…crying? Nebula walked slowly to him. "Sure."


	6. I Don't Deserve Her

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER SIX: I DON'T DESERVE HER**

"What's up?" Nebula asked.

Nightwing took a deep breath.

"Actually, let me start," Nebula said quickly. "Question: When you had that chicken head cluckin' in your house, did you even think about your wife? You know, she's about 5'5, short, violet hair, member of your team and…**mother of your children**?"

"Terri Sharpe," Nightwing said sitting on a step in the dark stairwell.

"Huh?" Nebula asked.

"That's the name of the woman I had the affair with. Terri Sharpe," He explained.

"You're telling me this why?"

"Because I don't know who else to tell and no one else will listen!" He yelled.

Nebula stared at him in disbelief. "Who are you hollerin' at, player?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated with everything. I'm worthless! God!" He then broke down into tears. "If I hadn't been with her that night, none of this would be happening."

"You mean Terri Sharpe?"

"No, I mean Raven," He admitted.

"You regret being with your own wife?" Nebula asked him.

"I do."

"You really are a deadbeat husband, aren't you?" Nebula asked really wishing that she had the use of her powers. "You involve my husband in this while you had regrets about your marriage and your children?"

"That night twelve years ago. I never should have…"

"Never should have what?" Nebula asked seriously.

"I never should have fallen in love with her," he cried.

"Nightwing, please spare me the biography. I was there, remember? Well, not _that_ night, but I remember." Nebula sat next to him. "Do you honestly think that fate brought you two together so you could watch her die? I don't believe that. Neither should you."

"What else should I believe?"

"Despite what you may think, I'm not as dense as I may appear," Nebula began. "Even though you have given Raven years' worth of headaches you have also given her something else."

"What? AIDS?"

"No," Nebula replied, annoyed. "Three beautiful children that love the both of you fiercely. You have shown her how to love and how to come out from the darkness. You remember her past, don't you? You know what her family was like. Her mother was an angel and her father was a curse. Twenty stories high, beet red skin, four burning eyes, abusive to her mentally and physically. The fact that she has gotten so far since then is nothing short of a miracle. A miracle that you created because you loved her."

"It didn't stop her from suffering now," Nightwing said sadly. "Nebula, I can't keep doing this to her. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves so much better."

"Maybe she does; maybe your destiny together was to produce those three beautiful children and that's it, but do not believe that. Push for more.

"I can't, Nebula. This is it for me. There's nothing more to do."

Nebula couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. She had never seen him so broken. It was scaring her and without her empathic powers, she could not search deeper into his feelings. "I will leave you to yourself for a bit." She then quickly walked off down the hall.

Nightwing slowly rose to his feet making his way upstairs. "Forgive me…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! I know I haven't updated, but the computers I get on are either too slow or they don't have the right internet editing program. Whatever that means.


	7. Talking to Raven

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TALKING TO RAVEN**

Nebula rushed down the hall to Raven and Nightwing's room where she found Raven alone, in the dark, crying.

"Raven?" Nebula panted. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," She replied simply. "I know the twins are angry at me and the parents are probably keeping their kids at a safe distance."

"Safe distance is right. They all went home."

Raven sighed sadly. "I really blew it. The twins were looking forward to it and I just got so angry that I didn't care what happened." She started to cry. "It's so hard when you love someone so much and then he just betrays you. Betrays your trust, your family."

"Rae…"

"You are so lucky to have Jhun. He would never hurt you like this."

"You think that I'm lucky?" She asked in disbelief. "Wait until we get home. He's the one that's going to need luck after I'm through with him."

"Nebula, how could he do this?"

"Rae, let me pass on a piece of knowledge that has been passed down to every female in my Nebulae line: all men are dogs. Nasty dogs, atomic dogs, snoop dogs and beyond."

"That's not true," Raven protested weakly.

"It is true. They may not have done something of great magnitude like cheat on their wife's, but they've done something."

"Okay, if that's true, how's Cyborg a dog?"

"Cyborg's a dog because he sneaks that woman in the wee hours of the night for a booty call."

"What woman?" Raven asked, now interested.

"That afro-puff heifer that wore that banana boat dress at your wedding."

Raven was still confused.

"The south-side cicada from Titans East."

"Bumblebee?!"

"If that's her name," Nebula replied dully.

"How do you know that he's been sneaking her in?"

"I know 'cause I listen."

"Eww!" Raven grimaced. "You listen? That's disgusting!"

Nebula chuckled.

"What about Garfield?"

Nebula stared in disbelief. "Is that a trick question? He automatically is in that category because he can turn into a dog."

Raven started to laugh, but then stopped being consumed with sadness. "What am I going to do?"

I don't know, but frankly, I'm more worried about him than I am about you."

This quickly caught Raven's attention. "What?"

"You have every right to be angry at him, but…"

"But what? You're not telling me to take him back, are you?!"

Nebula looked at her in disbelief. "What is this? Yell at Dragon Nebula Day? I'm not telling you to take him anywhere except to a shrink or marriage counseling or something."

"What for? I'm done with him."

"That maybe true, but you know that I wouldn't tell you to face him unless I thought it was good for both of your sakes and in this case: it's better for him than it is for you. You need to talk him down because I'm afraid that he'll do something stupid."

"Nebula, this is Nightwing we're talking about. He's smarter than that."

"Rae, you did not just talk to him; that's why I'm here. He's…shatt—" Nebula suddenly stopped, grasping her side.

"Nebula?" Raven called worriedly, walking up to her. "Are you all right?"

"I just felt pain, Girl," Nebula replied, grabbing onto the wall.

"Is it the baby?" Raven asked quickly.

"No, not that kind of pain. Like empathic pain. It's funny. I was convinced that that power was on the fritz after I found out I was pregnant."

"Want me to get Jhun?" Raven took her arm and led her to the edge of the bed, sitting her down.

Nebula took a deep breath. "No, I want you to get Nightwing."

Raven stared at her angrily.

"Just…" Nebula stopped again feeling the same pain.

"I can't, Nebula," Raven said again. "What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know; be creative."

"Can't you talk to him?"

"I'm not married to him. And I've already done my share of pep talks for one day. It's your turn."

Raven leaned against the wall. "I'm just not ready. I can't even look at him right now."

Nebula sighed. "He hurt you. I know that, but he's beating himself up more than even I expected him to." She rose to her feet. "Remind him of his responsibilities." She walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Raven folded her arms.

"Girl, I'm in pain and I'm nauseated. I'm going to settle my frustration with throw up! Follow the retches if you need me."


	8. Falling From Grace

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: FALLING FROM GRACE**

Nightwing left the tower right after he talked to Nebula. He ended up going to a bar in downtown Jump City where ordered shot after shot, beer after beer, drinking his life away. He didn't care what he did. It didn't seem to matter at that moment. Nothing seemed to matter at that moment.

He came back home to Titans Tower a little after midnight drunk and sluggish. He didn't even bother to come into his and Raven's room or the kids' rooms to check on them. Social pleasantries did not cross his mind. He climbed up the stairs of the tower, slowly, but steadily with only one set destination in mind: the roof.

Nebula and Jhun were in their room at Titans Tower watching television. After Nebula's chat with Raven, her pain seemed to have gotten worse to the point where Nebula did not want to leave and go home. She felt that the trip alone would kill her. So, they decided to spend the night on Earth and waited to see how she would feel about going home the next morning.

"I tell you, I am so sick of this," Nebula grumbled irritably. She had a cold damp cloth on her forehead and she was laying flat on the bed.

"It just may be the excitement of everything going on that has the baby upset," Jhun suggested. "It's probably normal."

"There is nothing normal about this; something is wrong here."

"Honey, we're first time parents. Lot's of things are bound to occur during this pregnancy. I honestly hate seeing you like this."

"I honestly hate feeling like this. It's freakin' murder!" She whined.

"I cannot help but feel that this is my fault," Jhun said dejectedly.

"No, it's not. We both succumbed into temptation; we're both at fault here," Nebula said seductively.

"No, I mean about Nightwing and Raven. If I had not have covered for him, we would not be here now. I'm sorry."

Nebula stared at him sympathetically. She then took his bronzed hand, stroking it gently. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have blamed you for this. Nightwing is responsible for his own actions. You just wanted to keep their family together. That's being pure-hearted. That's why I love you."

Jhun smiled, lying down next to her. "Since when are you so forgiving?"

"Since our child is trying to make me into a pacifist. I think I'm getting the hang of this peaceful wife and future mother stuff."

Jhun chuckled.

"But so help me if you did the same thing," Nebula said seriously.

"No, Honey," He assured her, kissing her cheek. "How could I betray the perfect woman?"

"Oh, you're referring to me?" Nebula asked playfully. Just as she and Jhun were about to kiss again, Nebula felt another shot.

"Nebula?" Jhun called worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong here, Jhun," Nebula told him. "And it's not the baby, it's my empathy." She groaned again. "The baby must have empathy too. That's why it feels like I'm doing some serious channeling. As if the heightened senses weren't enough. Now I've got heightened powers! All of this stupid drama…" That was when Nebula gasped, being pulled into a vision. She could see Nightwing on the roof staring blankly at the ground. After that, he leapt off with no use of his grappling hook or any of his gadgets, falling to his death. Nebula was then pulled back into reality, feeling dizzy from the rush.

"What happened, Honey? Did you have a vision?" Jhun asked quickly, noting the worried look on her face.

Nebula shot up quickly. "We gotta save Nightwing!" She said frantically. She hopped off of the bed and ran out into the hallway, pressing the Titan alert.

"Nebula!" Jhun yelled. "What did you see?!" His question fell to deaf ears for Nebula had just ran down the hall and up the stairs to the roof, pacing herself so she could come to his aid as fast as she could.

"He cannot be this stupid!" Nebula said to herself. "He cannot be that stupid!" She kicked open the door to the roof where she saw Nightwing leaping off the edge of the roof.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Nebula screamed as she ran to the edge trying to save him, but was too late. She heard him land on the ground with a loud thud.

Nebula's eyes shot up and she was finding it very hard to breathe at that moment. Feeling overwhelmed, she collapsed. "Nightwing…how could…you…?" She then blacked out, not hearing the footsteps that followed behind her.


	9. The Demon Within

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER NINE: THE DEMON WITHIN**

The team was on edge. The tension inside the room rose by the minute. Nightwing was lying on the medical bed unconscious while his wife was healing him. Nebula was on the other bed still overwhelmed from the traumatic experience. Her husband was next to her, holding her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. The twins were in the baby's room watching Arella as their mother had asked. She didn't want them to see their father like he was.

Raven did not know what to feel. Just remembering what she saw right after Nebula sounded the Titan Alert was enough to shake the control on her emotions. As she was healing Nightwing, she could feel hatred and sadness consume her being.

-----------------------------

"Nebula?" Jhun yelled. He then saw her at the edge of the roof blacked out. Raven was not too far behind him. Jhun scooped his wife into his arms shaking her gently, trying to get her to wake up, but nothing he did could shake her out of her daze.

"What happened?" Raven asked frantically.

"I don't know," Jhun replied. "She just had a vision and then she took off. I don't know what she saw."

Then Cyborg, Garfield, and a flying Starfire came up.

"Are we under attack?" Starfire asked. Her eyes and hands were glowing dominant green.

Cyborg looked at his cybernetic arm. "Don't think so. The sensors didn't pick up anything unusual."

"Then why did Nebula sound the alert?" Garfield asked.

Raven looked all around. "Where's Nightwing?"

"What?" Garfield started. "He's usually the first one up here. Where is he?"

Cyborg keyed Nightwing's locator signal into his arm. Soon it let out a quick, pulsing beep. "According to his locator device, he's here on the island."

Starfire flew past the edge of the roof where they found Nebula and looked below. Then, letting out a piercing scream, she flew down to the edge of the island.

Raven levitated into the air and followed after her. As soon as she saw what Starfire had just seen, she felt her emotions pulling for the surface.

"No," Raven whispered. "**NOOOO!!!!**"

-----------------------------

"I've reduced most of his injuries to minor fractures, but he will still need to be on bed rest," Raven explained.

"And what about Neb?" Jhun asked worriedly. "She will be all right, right?"

"She will be," Cyborg replied reassuringly. "She just had a little fainting spell. It's a miracle that she received that vision. If she hadn't have ran after Nightwing…" He trailed off.

Jhun let out a small smile. "Agreed."

Raven sat on a chair next to Nightwing's bed staring coldly at her unconscious husband. She was so full of anger that her eyes were flashing demonic red. No one else noticed. Their primary concern was the recovery of their leader both mentally and physically.

Suddenly, a low moan came from Nebula. Jhun froze, observing her very closely. Nebula slowly opened her eyes waiting for things to come into focus.

"Nebula?" Jhun called quietly. "Honey, can you hear me?"

"My head hurts," Nebula whispered. She observed her surroundings. "Wasn't I on the roof a little while ago?" She then gasped. "Where's…?" She looked to her side and saw Nightwing's battered body lying unconscious. "Is he okay?"

"We found him just in time for Raven to heal him," Cyborg explained.

"Some help I was," Nebula said sadly. "My emotions have been so out of whack; I fainted right after I found him jumping off."

"Nonsense, Nebula!" Starfire started. "If you had not had pulled the alarm, Nightwing would have..."

"I still feel like a weakling," Nebula pouted.

Garfield stared at her sadly. "You did all that you could."

"He may recover, but I'm not so sure Raven will," Nebula continued, noticing that her eyes were flashing demonic red.

Everyone turned to look at her only to be frozen in fear.

"Rae, take a deep breath and count to ten," Nebula told her gently.

Cyborg took went backwards slowly, step by step because he remembered the last time that Raven was like this. It may have been over eleven years ago, but some thing's are not worth forgetting. Raven's demonic side was one.

Raven's breathing was ragged and her rage was as plain as day.

"Jhun, calm her down," Nebula whispered to her husband. "The twins will sense her if she loses control. And more importantly, we're in her line of fire."

Jhun nodded, getting up and walking over to Raven. He could feel her about to pop and tried to think of everything that she could to calm her down. He kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders firmly. "Raven? Can you hear me?"

Raven eyes flashed again and her breathing still had not changed. Even though Jhun was staring straight into her eyes, she was not staring at him. She was looking beyond him at Nightwing.

"Raven, you have to calm down," Jhun told her. "He'll be okay. We'll fix this."

Raven's eyes flashed again. "I don't want to fix it…" she told him coldly.

"Don't reason with the woman!" Nebula yelled to him. "Take her out if you have to!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Cyborg said as he placed a needle of sedative in her arm. After about two minutes Raven drifted off into a deep sleep. "Sorry, Rae."

"Don't you believe that that was a tad bit… harsh?" Jhun asked.

"Jhun, we've got enough problems to deal with right now and besides some sleep will do her some good anyway after what happened."

"Agreed," Starfire said. "This has been very pressuring for her. The shut eye will help."

"Garfield, can you carry her into her room?" Nebula asked.

"Sure," he replied, scooping Raven in his arms and exiting the room.

"Someone's gotta talk to the twins," Nebula said after a moment's silence. "Let them know what's going on."

"I think that it would be in their best interest if you and Jhun did that, Nebula," Starfire told her.

"I think so too," Cyborg agreed, scratching the back of his head. "They grew up with you and they trust you a lot more than they trust us."

"Good point," Nebula said dully, looking at her husband.

"Guess we have no choice," Jhun said, taking his wife's hand.

Nebula pouted. "This whole thing sucks…"


	10. Expalnations

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER TEN: Explanations**

Late the next morning, Raven woke up to the warm rays of sunshine coming in through her bedroom window. Her head felt as if she had rammed it into a brick wall. Rubbing it gently, she sat up slowly, letting out a small stretch.

"Well, about time you woke up," someone commented smartly.

Raven looked to her bedside where she saw Nebula sitting in a chair grinning. "What happened?" Raven asked groggily.

Nebula stared.

"Where's Nightwing?" She asked frantically remembering his blatant act of suicide. "Is he…?" She could bear to say the word dead. It would crush her.

"Girlfriend, do you not remember healing him?" Nebula asked her.

"I did?"

"Hello!"

Raven rested her head on the back on her pillow. "I remember seeing him after you sounded the alarm, but I have to admit, the rest is kind of fuzzy."

Nebula began to pout regretting what she was going to say next. "All right, I'll let you in on a little secret only because I'll be feeling really guilty if I leave you in the dark."

"What happened?" Raven asked her friend gravely.

"I did not suggest or imply this in any way, shape or form; it was all Cy's fault…" Nebula continued to rant.

"Nebula," Raven said seriously.

"All right! I'll tell you! The demon in you was about to come out like Carrie at the prom and we all panicked. Cyborg sedated you so you wouldn't lose your mind or control of your powers. Your eyes were flashing, your voice was all dark and your head was spinning…"

Raven stared at her gravely.

"Light humor," Nebula explained. "I don't want you to lose it again!"

"The twins didn't…?"

"No," Nebula replied seriously. "I know how you are about…you know…your _really_ mean side."

"How's Nightwing?"

"Last time I checked with Cy, he told me that he was stable, but still unconscious. Jhun and I…uh, talked to the twins about what happened…"

"You didn't tell them…!"

"**BUT**…I avoided the word suicide," Nebula explained. "We told them that he fell off of the roof; we didn't say how."

"In other words: you lied to them."

"In other words: I kept the content G-rated," Nebula shot back. "They're upset enough. If they found out how he tried to kill himself, your twins' demon side would have needed a sedative.

Raven balled her fist sadly. "How could he…?"

"Girl, I asked the same thing when I found him. None of us saw this coming."

"You did and you tried to warn me, but like an idiot, I didn't listen."

Nebula sighed. "You were angry; and like I say: hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

"And what a mighty scorn I have," Raven said sadly. "It drove the man I love off of the top of the tower. No matter how hard I think about it…" She buried her face in her hands.

Nebula sighed again, now feeling hopeless. "I don't know what to tell you," Nebula admitted. "All of my good advice went down the toilet after I found out I was pregnant and my powers went on the fritz. Now, all I can offer is a band-aid."

"You can tell me something. You're good at coming up with something."

"I'll say this: Get your baby and your crippled husband tested for AIDS and go to therapy."

"You're serious?" Raven asked dully.

"Rae, let me explain something to you: if someone's stupid a--…let me keep this clean." She cleared her throat. "If someone's 'lost soul' decided that he wants to jump off the side of a building to solve everyone's problem, you need to take drastic measures because something is wrong with that picture." She began to walk out of the room. "I've said it before: If gas had common sense, Nightwing wouldn't be able to drive around the block."

Raven stared sadly. "Where's the baby?"

"Star's got her and the twins. They left out early this morning. I figured that it wouldn't be good for them to be here."

"Good," Raven said as she rose to her feet.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what a loving wife would do. Stand by her husband."

Nebula stared dully. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Your nice side is a little…"

"I'll be fine."

"Remember, the man's wounded already; don't hurt him."

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust your half that needs exorcism."

Raven stared coldly and stormed out of the room, shaking her head.

Nebula scoffed. "Mm, mm, mm. What is this world coming to? My baby's coming into a world full of crazy people. And for once, it's not me who's losing their mind. I'm going to be the one having a miscarriage here if you all keep running my blood pressure up like this. Geez!"


	11. Pain is Love

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Pain is Love**

Raven sat at Nightwing's bedside for almost three hours waiting for him to open his eyes. She was still angry, but somehow managed to maintain composure. To make sure that Raven wouldn't accidently blow up Nightwing or anything else of that particular nature, Cyborg and Nebula checked on her every five minutes with a gun full of sleeping medicine in hand. Nebula felt that it was a little over the top even for her, but whatever to keep the peace.

Nightwing let out a soft moan cracking his eyes. He felt groggy and weak. Raven stared coldly at him, refraining from hurting him any more than he was. The urge was difficult to fight.

Nightwing's weakened blue eyes made their way over to Raven. "Ra…ven…" he whispered.

"I managed to heal most of your wounds, but you'll still need to be on bed rest for a while," Raven explained straightforwardly.

"Ra…ven…I…"

A tear unconsciously fell from Raven's eyes. "It was a miracle that Nebula went after you otherwise… I wouldn't have been able to save you."

Nightwing let out a soft, regretful sigh.

"How could you do this?"

Nightwing stared at her, not being able to reply to her question.

"You asked me to marry you and I did. And now you wanted me to watch you die?!" Tears began to fall more rapidly down her cheeks. "You were going to let your children stand there and watch you die!"

"I…"

Raven was restraining herself to the fullest extent. She felt as if she would lose it once again. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" Raven shouted. "If I didn't care…so much…If…if I didn't love…you…so much…" Raven fell onto his bed, resting her head hopelessly on his chest. She had a fist full of his bed sheets.

After hearing her cries, Nightwing had succumbed to tears also.

"Why did you do it? Why did you want me to watch you die?" Raven cried furiously. "Don't you care for me at all?"

Nightwing weakly wrapped his arm around her slender body. "I'm…sorry…Raven…"

"Why is that the only thing that you ever tell me?"

"Be…cause…I'm…an…idiot…remember?" He then let out a soft chuckle.

Raven could not help but laugh along with him.

"Can…we…fix…this?"

"We'll try," Raven replied. "We'll do it together…I can't let you go…"

"Yes…"


	12. Lies

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Lies**

Nightwing, Raven and Arella sat in the waiting room of the clinic awaiting the results of their AIDS testing. Raven rocked Arella gently in her arms, lulling her to sleep. Nightwing stared blankly at the white wall waiting as patiently as he could. It had been a month after Nightwing's blatant attempt of suicide. Since then, the married couple had been going through marriage counseling figuring the best thing that they could do for their sakes and the sakes of the kids.

"Are you nervous?" Raven asked Nightwing after a long, cold silence.

Nightwing looked at her lovingly. "For Arella?" He asked.

"And for yourself?"

"I don't care what happens to me just as long as it doesn't affect the baby's health," he replied. "If the test comes back positive, I know that I deserve it after what I did to you."

Raven gave him a soft, gentle look. "Don't talk like that. No one deserves something like this. Not even you."

"Raven," Nightwing began, taking her hand, "no matter how this turns out, I want you to know that I love you even though I have hurt you so many times. I don't deserve you. Maybe if things between us were different before we got married…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Raven told him seriously.

"What?" Nightwing asked in disbelief.

"After everything that's happened, I can't picture my life being any better without you. Maybe we're not fit to be together, but I still care too much to let you go."

Nightwing smiled. "It may be a bumpy road."

"I know and Nebula would kill me if she heard me right now, but…let her deal with it in her own way."

Nightwing kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"Hello, Sir and Madam," a nurse interrupted. "I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Nightwing told her.

"We received the test results back and I have to admit, they seem a little strange," the nurse explained.

"How so?" Raven asked.

"We ran the baby's test and it came out negative."

"You were expecting her to be tested positive?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Then we ran your husband's tests and they also came out negative," the nurse continued.

"Oh, no…" Nightwing said hopelessly, resting his head on his hand. "This is all my fault…"

"That's not the strange thing…"

Raven began to cry.

"You see…" the nurse began. "They never had AIDS to begin with."

The couple looked up shocked.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked.

"You're the only on that has it meaning…someone else gave it to you," the nurse concluded regretfully.

Nightwing looked at Raven in disbelief.

"I know you two have some talking to do, so I will just…go." She then walked quickly out of the room.

Nightwing rose to his feet angrily.

"Hold on," Raven told him, setting a sleeping Arella in her car seat.

"Wait for what?" Nightwing asked. "More lies? More ways to bring me down? What, Raven, because I don't know anymore?"

"Listen to me," Raven told him seriously. "I have never been unfaithful to you."

"Stop lying to me, Raven. Didn't you hear what she said? There is no possible way that you could have gotten it from me."

"Who do you believe? Me or them?" Raven asked him.

Nghtwing was silent, but the harsh look on his face was Raven's answer.

"Richard!"

"Forget it. Let's just go home," he replied, picking up Arella in her car seat and storming out of the office.

Raven followed behind him determined not to let him think she was a liar.


	13. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Conspiracy **

"Nightwing, don't you dare walk away from me!" Raven yelled as she followed behind Nightwing who carried Arella into the main room of Titans Tower.

"Forget it, Raven," Nightwing told her. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Stop and listen to me; you at least owe me that much!" Raven yelled.

"What for?" He continued to walk off.

"Just stop!" Raven shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nebula shouted, popping up from the semi-circle couch of the sitting area. She took off headphones that were on her head and her somewhat noticeable stomach. "What in the world is going on here? Geez! Woman and her unborn child can't even find a place to sit and listen to Mozart while they try to nap." She looked between them both, noting their angered faces. "I thought when you two started counseling, your problems would get better, not worse."

"There, Raven," Nightwing started. "You want someone to stop and listen? Talk to Dragon Nebula, your emotional crutch." He then stormed out of the room, taking Arella with him.

Nebula narrowed her eyes. "Raven, before I go to my room, grab my bat and clock your husband, I'll ask this: What happened after you all went to get tested for AIDS?"

"What were you doing in here?" Raven asked dejectedly.

"Testing this theory my husband read about," Nebula replied. "He read that if you expose a fetus to classical music early on, it improves their IQ. It may be helping the baby, but it's giving me a nap I didn't plan on taking. This crap is boring! But enough about that. Who did what and who do I have to fight today?"

"We got our test results back. Good news: Arella and Nightwing don't have AIDS," Raven explained.

"That's great!" Nebula said happily, but suddenly became confused as to why they were fighting. "That is good right? Both of your moralities don't need checking, do they?"

"No."

"Then what the heck is the drama for?"

"The doctors said that there was no possible way that I could have gotten the disease from Nightwing."

"Say what?" Nebula asked in disbelief. "Let me break this down so I can understand this: Nightwing cheated on you, correct?"

Raven nodded.

"Okay and he was the one that passed the disease on to you and Arella, right?

Raven nodded again.

"So when you went to the clinic to see if they were positive or negative, they both tested negative, but then they told you that there was no possible way that you could have gotten it from Nightwing in the first place which would imply that…" Nebula gasped.

Raven nodded hopelessly.

Nebula hit Raven hard on her arm.

"Oww!" Raven interjected. "What was that for?"

"You're nasty, cruel, and dishonest!" Nebula yelled. "You're unfaithful, too and you….?"

"Nebula…"

"After all I did for you, you couldn't remember to tell me that you had your freaky side, too? Wait a minute; you said that the disease might have affected Arella, too?" She gasped. "The baby might not even be Nightwing's? What is wrong with you two? Your brain's are broken or something."

"Are you finished?" Raven asked dully. "You have no right to judge me."

"Don't I?"

"Did you not hear me when I said Arella never had the disease to begin with?" Raven asked dully.

Just as Nebula was about to retort something back, she stopped at a loss for words. "Okay, how does that work?"

"I never cheated on Nightwing which means something is very wrong here."

Nebula clicked her tongue. "I'll go with that. That's legit. Grab Starfire. We're doing a little digging."

"Right," Raven nodded, leaving the room.

"Before we start, we need to go to the grocery store."

Raven stopped. "What for?"

"Because I need Vaseline and a pair of those ten dollar, tie up tennis shoes; that's what for," Nebula replied.

"Huh?"

"You and Star have powers, I'm still on the fritz, remember? If I'm fighting, I'm fighting comfortably."

Raven nodded hopelessly again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A special shout out to everyone who has read, reviewed and made this story and its characters a success. Especially Nebula. I love you guys and I hope that you liked my newly added chapter.


	14. Investigation

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Investigation**

"Hello, Ma'am, can I help you?" The receptionist of the clinic asked.

"Hi, I was here earlier with my husband and my daughter getting tested for AIDS and…" Raven began.

"We're here because somebody screwed up somewhere!" Nebula said bluntly.

"Nebula!" Starfire said quickly. "We are here to merely to investigate the situation; not for you to speak meanly to the attendants."

"What?" Nebula asked. "We're not going to get anywhere if Rae's going to be nice about it. The whole situation sucks."

"As I was saying," Raven began, slightly annoyed, "my husband and my daughter have gotten tested for AIDS, but when we got the test results back the nurse told me that they never had AIDS to begin with and I must have gotten it from someone else, but I was never with anyone else."

"In other words: you all need a crash course in organization or medical testing because this is ridiculous. You got the family all shook up and you all are the one's that are a mess. I'm glad I don't get my OBGYN done here."

"Nebula…" Raven said irritably.

"Allow me to pull your files ma'am so I can see who did your test," the receptionist said nervously. She then typed quickly on her desktop computer. "Name, please."

"Raven Roth-Greyson," Raven replied.

After a few moments, Raven's file pulled up. "Hm…"

The trio looked at her waiting for her to explain herself.

"Well that doesn't surprise me at all," she continued.

"What does not surprise you at all?" Starfire asked.

"I'm sorry, that is very personal information. I'm not allowed to give that information out," the receptionist explained.

Nebula narrowed her eyes. "Lady, I am three and a half months pregnant," she began, "My powers are on the fritz, my emotions are wonky, and my friend is clueless to whether or not she is dying; you're gonna tell us something."

"That's private information."

"You're going to be private information after you mysteriously disappear; keep playing with me," Nebula threatened.

"Nebula, you promised to be nice," Starfire reminded her discreetly.

"Star, SHHH!!!" Nebula shushed quickly.

"The woman who proctored Mrs. Greyson's test had her employment terminated a little over a month ago," The receptionist said quickly.

"Why?" Nebula asked.

"That's priv—"

"Girl, don't say private," Nebula warned quickly. "Tell me something."

"She was psychotic to say; for a lack of a better word."

"What's her name?" Raven asked.

"I can't say that…"

Nebula balled her fist in her face.

"Terri Sharpe!" She yelped fearfully.

Nebula's eyes shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Terri Sharpe. She was a very established doctor until about a year ago, then her work here at the office began to slack and psychosis became a factor."

"Terri Sharpe?" Nebula asked. "Terri Sharpe?"

"You know her, Nebula?" Raven asked.

"Not personally, Rae," Nebula replied, "but I know someone who does."

"Huh?" Raven asked dully.

"Receptionist Lady," Nebula started again.

"Yes?"

"Schedule Rae for a retest of AIDS."

"Yes ma'am."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm willing to bet money that this is a setup. Talk to your husband."

"Why would he know…?"

"Trust me; he'll know."

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked.

"Do I look like a woman who isn't sure?" Nebula shot back. "I know what I'm talking about." She began to walk off. "I don't know what's more aggravating: my husband who's become Mr. Mom or my birdy best friend with the husband with a peanut for a brain."


	15. Meet the Tramp

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Meet the Tramp**

Nightwing was reading the newspaper in the main room when the female trio walked in abruptly. Nightwing glanced to see whom it was and then went back to his reading, not even bothering to acknowledge his wife of his friends.

Nebula narrowed her eyes. "Rae?" Nebula called quietly, poking Raven.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are we invisible?"

"No."

Nebula let out a sigh of relief. "Just making sure."

"Nebula, I'm not in the mood!" Nightwing yelled.

"Does it look like I care whether or not you're in the mood?" Nebula retorted back. "Someone walks into the room you're supposed to part you lips and say something! For example….mmm…. your wife!"

"Nebula, this is between us," Raven said. "Please let me handle it."

"Handle it," Nebula told her.

"We need to talk, Richard," She said seriously.

"Not now, Raven," He replied.

"Now would be a good time!" Nebula yelled to him. "For goodness sake, man, look at your woman!"

Nightwing let out a regretful sigh. "What is it?" He asked.

"Tell me about Terri Sharpe," Raven said.

"What for? I cheated, you cheated. Can we at least call it fair? At least I had the decency to talk about it."

"Get my bat, get my bat, get my bat…" Nebula said repeatedly to herself.

"Nightwing, please listen to Raven. She has very important information to share with you," Starfre told her leader.

"How could you guys take her side like this?!" He shouted to them.

Nebula stared at him in disbelief. "Who is you hollerin' at, Player?" Nebula asked him. "Who is you hollerin' at, _Player_?"

"Nebula, perhaps we must leave them to resolve their problems on their own," Starfire suggested quickly.

"That would be good, Starfire," Raven agreed quickly.

Nebula looked between the two of them and sighed heavily. "All right. I'll go." She then walked up to the kitchen area and sat at the bar area.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Nebula?" She called dully. "What are you doing?"

"You told me to go, didn't you?" Nebula replied.

"I meant _away_, away!" She yelled back.

"Then you should have said that! Geez!" She then walked to the main computer in the back of the room and hid.

"Dragon Nebula!" Raven yelled in frustration.

Nebula started to chuckle. "I'm just playing! I'm gone, Raven, see?" She then exited the room with Starfire not too far behind her.

Raven sighed heavily and faced her husband. "Now we can talk, Richard. Who is Terri Sharpe?"

Nightwing shook his head. "I'll tell you if that will stop the interrogations."

Raven nodded. "Was she a doctor?"

"I guess. I knew she was a medical practitioner, but…"

The front doorbell of Titans Tower rang loudly.

-------------------------------------

"I'll get it!" Nebula announced being as though she was in that area. She was trying to eavesdrop on Nightwing and Raven's discussion by listening into a vent that lead straight into the common room. Nebula pressed the button to open the front door. On the other side was a very thin, sophisticated woman with short, black hair. She wore a grey pant suit and had a suitcase in her hand.

"Hello there," The woman greeted pleasantly.

"Lady, if you're a solicitor please leave now because I will slam the door in you face," Nebula told her bluntly.

"I'm not selling anything," The woman told her. "I'm actually looking for Nightwing."

Nebula narrowed her eyes. "And _who_ are you?"

"An old friend," she replied simply.

"I don't do pseudonyms. I go by first and last names; do you have any of those?"

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine," The woman commented rudely. "The name is Terri Sharpe. Just tell Nightwing I'm here. We have things to discuss."

Nebula gasped. "You're Terri Sharpe?" Nebula asked in disbelief.

"Did I stutter?"

"Come back tomorrow; that's the day we talk to hoes." Nebula then shut the door in her face. "And good riddance!"

"Hey, DN," Cyborg greeted walking toward her. "Who was at the door?"

"You wouldn't believe this, but…"

Suddenly Terri walked through the door she owned the place. "You're really rude to your guests, you know," she told Nebula.

"Cy, she just walked in our house; shoot her!" Nebula yelled.

"I came to talk to Nightwing and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not leaving until I do."

"You're this close to talking to a paramedic on your way to the hospital!" Nebula shouted.

Then the rest of the team ran into the room.

"Honey, what's going on? Why are you yelling?" Jhun asked. That was when he suddenly stopped. He turned back to Nightwing who had just frozen himself.

"Terri," they both said in unison.

Raven stared at them both. "That's Terri Sharpe?" she asked in disbelief.

"Nightwing, so nice to see you again," Terri greeted happily. "It's been a while." She then looked meanly at Jhun. "Hi, Jhun."

"Ennh…" Jhun returned.

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing asked seriously. "And what do you want?"

"I came to get you, Love," Terri replied.

Nebula looked at her shockingly. "Nightwing, what loony bin did you pick this heifer up from?"

Terri looked at Nebula angrily. "I can hear you, you know?"

"Ooo, I'm scared," Nebula returned sarcastically. "Maybe my fist is balled, maybe it's not." Jhun put his hands on her shoulders in case she decided to fight.

"Shut up!!" Terri shouted back. "I know you've been looking for me. You ask for my employer, my information?"

Whoa!" Garfield muttered to himself. "This chick is crazed."

"I would have you, Nightwing, if your wife wasn't around. She's like a roach. No matter how many times you try to get rid of them, they somehow manage to come back."

Everyone gasped.

"Hey, Rae," Cyborg began. "You're going to take that?"

Nebula clicked her tongue. "My thoughts exactly. God forbid if she said that to me. She would be the one needing a miracle."

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked, scared to actually hear the answer.

"You, the mighty detective, have to ask?" Terri laughed. "I've had two great ways of getting rid of her and those ways have been foiled. The coma thing and then AIDS…"

"What do you mean the coma thing?" Raven asked.

Terri scoffed. "Fools. I tried getting rid of you after you went into premature labor with your bastard baby and was brought to the hospital. Gave you a large dose of morphine that should have killed you both, but…I don't know what happened. You fell into a coma instead of dying and your child survived."

"You're the reason Raven fell into a coma?" Nightwing asked, now angry.

"Dude!" Garfield interjected.

"Duh," she replied.

Cyborg growled and Starfire's eyes were blazing green. Jhun was ready to fight disregarding any thoughts of sympathy. Nebula was in the back of the group stretching, cracking her knuckles and rubbing her face with Vaseline, preparing to fight as well.

"I'm taking you to jail, Terri," Nightwing told her. "And I hope you rot there after what you did to my family."

Terri narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Since you want to be that way I think you should know something. I will be back. I'll do what I can to get you back. That's a promise." She suddenly raised her arm and threw an explosive to the ground, thrusting the Titans to the floor.

Hacking coughs echoed in the room.

Nightwing rose to his feet, dusting off his clothing. "Is everyone okay?" he asked. He then took his wife's hands, pulling her up to her feet. "Are you all right?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"I'm so sorry…" he told her.

Raven placed her finger gently upon his lips. "Shh…"

"Nebula, honey," Jhun called worriedly. "Are you all right? And the baby?"

Nebula stared coldly at the door. "Do I look okay, Jhun?" She asked.

"The Terri Sharpe has disappeared," Starfire said.

"We better go after her," Cyborg said.

"She'd better hope that I don't catch her," Nebula started. "I'd kill her."

"Titans!" Nightwing shouted now taking authority. "Search for Terri!"

Cyborg nodded. "Star, Gar, Jhun: Let's move!" The quartet went out of the destroyed doorway.

"I'm coming with you," Raven told her husband.

"No, this is my fight," Nightwing returned, "besides; it's too dangerous for you."

Nebula turned her head. "What?! Are you kidding?! The woman has super powers; what the heck is too dangerous?"

"I mean…" Nightwing began irritably, "If Terri had been plotting to kill Raven since before Arella was born, then she's capable of anything. It would be better if Raven stayed here with you and the kids."

"Hm." Nebula folded her arms. "That's why you're the boss because that never would have crossed my mind."

"Thank you, Nebula. That means a lot to me," Nightwing said.

"Be careful," Raven told him. "Please?"

"I will." He then ran out of the door, giving his wife a broad smile as he left.


	16. Tell the Children What They Want to Know

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Tell the Children What They Want to Know**

"Rae, I don't know how you did it," Nebula said to Raven as she watched her monitor the Titans' locations on the Titan Mainframe. "I'd be on my way to jail right now." Nebula was rocking the baby gently to sleep because she had been awakened to the sounds of the explosion.

"Unlike you, I can actually take things rationally," Raven replied.

"Rationally…okay," Nebula mumbled. "Keep taking things rationally. That's going to come back and bite you some place where you want it to."

Raven looked at her annoyingly.

"My husband has never stepped out of line; not one time. He's fully aware of what I'm capable of. The house is mine, my Nebulae line was a bunch of royals, so I'm rich. He better hope something big happens doesn't happen to affect our marriage 'cause he's not getting jack."

"Weren't you practicing on how to be peaceful?" Raven asked.

"Girl, your tramp 'dun screwed it up," Nebula said bluntly. "After she told us that she was the cause of your coma, that was it. Peaceful went on vacation."

Raven sighed.

"She's lucky that it wasn't me that she put in that coma. I would have blasted her right there. I don't know why you didn't."

"Here we go…" Raven said quietly.

"The only thing that would have been left in that spot where she was sucking her teeth, rolling her eyes, and whipping her hair with that cocky attitude would have been those tacky Prada shoes," Nebula explained as she began imitating Terri when she came in. "'…_your wife is like a roach; no matter how many times you kill them, they always manage to come back…' _KABOOM!!!!"

"I can't help but think that I should be dead right now," Raven said quietly.

"Remember when I told you that the only thing I can give you is a band-aid?"

"Nebula, a huge dose of morphine?!"

Nebula clicked her tongue. "Girl, I got your baby in my hands; don't make me catch a case in this peace."

"Mom," Jason called as he and Rin appeared in the living room. "Have they found that crazy woman yet?"

"No, Jason," Raven replied, now becoming frustrated.

"Who is she, Mommy?" Rin asked. "Why did she want to attack us?"

Nebula crossed her legs and looked as if she was not paying attention just as Raven looked in her direction.

"Nebula?" Raven called, narrowing her eyes.

"Hm?" Nebula answered sweetly.

"You know what I'm going to say," Raven told her.

"Girl, I've lied once. And it wasn't a white one either."

"Nebula, we're not stupid," Jason said dully.

"Yeah," Rin added. "We know Dad jumped off of the roof on purpose to kill himself."

Raven's eyes shot up.

"Lying to us to protect our feelings doesn't exactly fit into our best interest," Jason told his mother, "Can you please tell us the truth this time?"

Nebula looked at Raven, expecting her to say something.

Raven looked back at her with a pleading look. "Nebula…"

"Rae, I gotta put the baby to bed," Nebula said quickly, getting up and with a fast pace, walked out of the room.

"Mom," Jason said seriously.

Raven sighed heavily. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "Sit." The twins sat down on the couch and Raven kneeled in front of them. "Sometimes adults do really stupid things, remember that, okay?"

The twins nodded.

"Back when your Dad and I were fighting, he…met someone…a special someone," Raven tried to explain."

Jason exhaled deeply. "Like a girlfriend?" Jason asked.

"For a lack of a better term, yes," Raven replied, "however, I didn't find out about her until just recently."

"At our birthday party?" Rin asked.

"Yeah."

"Dad's such a dope," Jason commented bluntly.

"Are you going to…leave him…again?" Rin asked.

"We've been going to counseling to see if there was a chance for us to stay together," Raven explained.

"And?" Rin asked.

"We're still not sure."

"Is that why you two have been leaving us with Starfire?" Jason asked dully. "No offense, Mom, but she's weird. She eats everything with mustard. I'd rather stay with Nebula."

"Nebula was helping me and your father," Raven told them.

"I knew she knew," Jason mumbled. "Nebula knows everything with or without her powers."

"That's not important. What really matters right now is that she's trying to get revenge for apparently 'taking you dad away'," Raven continued annoyingly, "by any means possible. So we have to be careful."

"Mom," Jason began hesitantly, "The day Dad jumped off of the roof, why did your powers change?"

Raven looked at her children in shock. "That not important."

"Raven, tell them children what they want to know!" Nebula yelled from outside the room.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Weren't you putting Arella to bed?" Raven yelled back.

"How long does it take to put a sleeping child to bed?"

Raven sighed heavily. "I'm going to tell the two of you something about us and Arella."

"Does everyone else know?" Jason asked.

"Yes. My father…your grandfather…was a demon," Raven said hesitantly.

The twins' eyes shot up. "A demon?" They asked simultaneously.

Raven nodded. "That's where we get our powers." There was silence among the three of them for a brief moment. "You know how I always tell the both of you to stay calm no matter what the situation?"

Jason nodded.

"That's why, except it's a little different between you three and me because I'm half demon. My mother was a human. There's not a lot of control between my human side and my demon side because they're evenly matched and constantly fighting with each other. You guys are more human than you are demon so it's a little easier to keep your powers in check."

Jason folded his arms and Rin looked down to the floor.

"That day," Raven continued, "when your father jumped, I was losing control and I couldn't regain composure. That's what you sensed from me."

"So…demon gramps' was…?" Jason asked.

"He was known as Scath to many, but he is better known as Trigon," Raven replied.

"Trigon?" Rin asked in disbelief.

Raven nodded. "You've heard of him?"

"We've read about him," Rin explained.

Jason shook his head. "This whole family sucks!" He then got up and phased out of the room.

"Wait, Jason!" Rin pleaded, phasing out behind him.

Nebula walked into the room.

Raven looked up at her. "He's right, you know. This whole family does suck."

"Jason just needs to let it sink in; you know how he is," Nebula reminded her.

"I know."

"He'll be fine. When I found out that Nightwing was the father of your children twelve years ago, I cried too."

"You cried?"

"Yes, I cried," Nebula admitted hopelessly. "In secret, but I cried. Like Rodman on Oprah's show."

"Why?"

"'Cause it was going to remind me of the reason I left the tower."

"I thought it was because you wanted to live in your grandmother's house."

"There was more to it than that."

"Huh?"

"I was on the verge of killing that man because he was a jerk in and out of action. Then you came in telling me you were pregnant and he was the father. Girl, I cried right after you left my sight that night," Nebula cried.

Raven looked at her with disbelief. "That's why you started crying?"

"Yes," Nebula sobbed.

Raven scoffed, resting her head on the coffee table. "Why me?"

--------------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Like an idiot, I lost my memory stick, so it may be a while before I upload again, but for now, enjoy!

DN


	17. You're Stupid for Testing Her

**Chapter Seventeen: You're Stupid For Testing Her**

Arella lay in her bed resting peacefully even after the excitement that had awakened her soon before. She was laying flat on her back, staring admirably at the moon and star mobile that spun above her head. Cooing softly, her hands let out a soft glow and the mobile began to slowly turn with the sound of Dvorak's 9th Symphony filling her ears.

Her admiration stopped, when the opening of her nursery window opened and someone quietly snuck in. Arella turned on her stomach and pulled herself up with the guardrail handle of her crib. She stared blankly for little did she know that it was Terri Sharpe who stepped in. Terri wore tight fitted black pants and tennis shoes.

Terri walked in front of her, smiling. "Hello there. You must be Arella, huh?"

Arella began to blow spit bubbles.

"You look just like her," Terri continued seriously. "No wonder your father is so blinded by what he has now."

Arella merely stared innocently.

"That will all change soon enough." Terri picked Arella up from her crib cradling her within her arms.

Suddenly, Arella's face began to turn red and she let out a loud cry. Terri tried to soothe her with soft humming and gentle bouncing, but nothing seemed to be working.

That was when Nebula entered the room to check on the baby. She froze with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Well, well, Dragon Nebula is here," Terri said with Arella still wailing in her arms.

"Oh, Lord," Nebula began, "It's the lunchbox from Fatal Attraction. Did you boil a rabbit in the kitchen before you came here?"

"Funny," Terri said, annoyed. "Back off. I have the baby in my arms and there's only a million ways to get rid of her in just a second."

Nebula just stared. She then folded her arms and shook her head. "You are nuts. Do you know where you are?"

Terri quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you because you obviously need a reminder. You are in Titans Tower. _Titans Tower. _You are under a roof of super heroes with super powers and here you are creeping in the window like an idiot, trying to steal a baby. Not just any baby. The baby of a fiery tempered Goth who should be poppin' up right about…"

At that moment, Raven phased into the room. Her eyes were glaring a demonic red and her fists were balled so tightly that it was as if she could crush a diamond with her bare hands.

"…now." Nebula finished simply.

"Arella, come to me!" Raven yelled, summoning Arella out of Terri's grip and into Nebula's arms.

"Hi!" Nebula greeted Arella happily. "Did that mean lady hurt you? Huh?" She then looked at Raven noticing that her anger was seeping through the cracks.

"How dare you?!" Raven said coldly to Terri. "You were going to steal my baby!"

"You mean _my_ baby," Terri corrected. "That should have been mine and Nightwing's, not yours!"

This only seemed to anger Raven further.

"Does that upset you?" Terri asked. "When I first met Nightwing, he fell head over heels for me. He wasn't even thinking about you. That's why he brought me here. Nothing mattered to him at that moment. He ripped my clothes off in an instant, and took me with great pleasure. I liked it. I liked it! Did he ever do that with you, Raven? You must have bored him. That's why he came running to me like a goat desperate for water." She then began to laugh ruthlessly.

Raven felt something within her snap and she lashed out at Terri with her telekinetic powers. Nebula looked as if the only logical explanation were to run. Terri sat up looking into Raven's demonic eyes angrily.

"How dare you?!" Terri yelled.

"Get out!!!" Raven yelled back to her. Her voice was dark and ruthless making Nebula even more on edge. "Get out before I kill you."

"Okay, Raven," Nebula said quickly. "Remember when you were trying to teach me how to be peaceful? Maybe you ought to try that for yourself."

"Stay out of this Dragon Nebula!" Raven shot to her. "This is between me and her."

"Now I know that's not you talkin'," Nebula said sweetly to her, trying to bring her back to her normal demeanor. "

"You also told me to fight for what was mine."

"No, I didn't," Nebula returned. "At least not like this." Nebula could only watch in horror as her best friend was gradually losing her humanity.

**A/N: **I know that I took forever,but things change


	18. Hatred

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Hatred**

"Raven, you're my friend and I love you and I'm telling you to wake up!" Nebula shouted to Raven who was still trapped in her demonic influence.

Raven turned to face her fear-stricken friend. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of this? Are you desperate to die along with her, Dragon Nebula? I can grant that for you."

"Did you just threaten me?" Nebula asked in disbelief. "Now I know you 'dun lost your mind!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven shouted throwing a telekinetic blast at her friend.

Dragon Nebula turned so that the blast wouldn't hit Arella only to be hit full force through the concrete wall to the nursery.

Arella was wailing under Nebula's pained body. "It's okay, Baby," Nebula struggled. "You're okay…you're okay…" And with that, Nebula fell unconscious.

Raven stared evilly at her fallen friend, feeling no sympathy or remorse for her or the crying child.

At that moment, Rin and Jason teleported into the room after hearing the crashes and the cries of their baby sister. Once they looked up at their mother, they could sense that she was nothing like herself.

"Mom?" Rin called timidly.

Raven did not say a word. She merely glared at the twins with her beaming, demonic, red eyes.

Jason posed a fighting stance, knowing the situation was about to get dangerous.

"Mom, what happened?" Rin asked quietly. "What happened to Nebula? Did Terri do that?"

"Rin, don't be an idiot!" Jason told her. "Mom did that to Nebula and you know it! No way would a human be able to do that to Nebula nor would Nebula let it."

"You're a smart cookie, aren't you?" Raven asked. "Then you should know better than to get in my way."

"Give me a break, Mom," Jason said sarcastically, "I'm not stupid! You're the one being stupid right now. Is Trigon controlling you right now because if he is, you're being a weakling?"

Raven snarled, lashing out at her only son.

Jason put up an energy barrier to protect himself and his sister.

Rin stared in horror. Never before had her mother done such a horrible thing to the both of them.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthoss!" Jason shouted, shooting a blast back at her.

"Mommy, stop it!" Rin pleaded. "Stop fighting! Go back to the way you were!" She began to cry. "Please, we love you!"

At that moment, Raven's flashed back back to their normal amethyst color and then back to the demonic red. She began to groan from the fast transition.

"You must really be desperate to not fight back!" At that moment, Raven shot an even more powerful blast at the twins.

Jason, who could see that it was too strong even with the twins combined bond, began to panic.

Rin began to scream. "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KAITO!!!" Someone shouted, deflecting Raven's blast and appearing in front of the twins.

"Jhun!" The twins exclaimed.

Then Nightwing appeared next to him.

"Dad!" RIn shouted.

Cyborg, Garfield and Starfire went to Nebula and Arella's aid.

"DN?" Cyborg called, gently cradling her in his arms. He could see that she was badly hurt.

Starfire cradled Arella, quieting her. "Young Arella appears to be all right," Starfire announced.

"Is this what you really want to come home to, Nightwing?" Terri struggled to ask him. "A demon?!"

"Oh, shut up!" Jason yelled to her, "No one was even talking to you! And our Mom's a saint compared to you."

"Raven, I know you can hear me," Nightwing started gently, "You need to calm down before you really hurt someone."

"Yeah, like you did my wife!" Jhun yelled.

"Not helping," Garfield whispered.

"Don't tell me what to do," Raven warned. "Of all people, you would expect me to take orders from you. You are a fool."

"It's all right," Nightwing told her.

"What's all right?"

"To say that you hate me," Nightwing exclaimed.

Raven scoffed.

"You should hate me. Everything with Terri, the kids, Jhun and DN."

Raven snarled.

Nightwing grabbed her arm. "Don't take your hatred out on them. Take it out on me. Even if it means sending me to the depths of hell where I can burn for eternity, so be it."

"Don't say that, Nightwing, she can actually do it," Nebula moaned painfully.

"DN!" Cyborg said happily.

Nebula moaned. "Man, I feel like my head has been through a blender."

Nightwing walked slowly to Raven , embracing her lightly. "Let it go…" he whispered within her ear.

Suddenly, tears streamed down Raven's face and she began punching him in his face. "I hate you! How could you do this to me?! I am your wife! I gave you your children!"

Nightwing was bleeding all over his face.

Raven fell into his arms, crying. Her eyes changed back to their normal color and her humanity was restored.

"I know…" Nightwing whispered to her.

The team watched quietly. Rin and Jason took each other's hands as a sign of reassurance.

Terri watched and for once, did not feel the urge to interfere.


	19. Forgivness

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Forgiveness**

Several hours past since Raven's power outburst. The team had put Raven in an isolated chamber to allow herself to regain composure. Dragon Nebula and Arella were taken to the infirmary. Arella checked out to be okay, but Dragon Nebula was clearly going to be incapacitated for a while. Terri was taken to jail where Nightwing could finally let his past go.

The twins sat outside the chamber staring at their mother sadly when suddenly Nightwing walked in behind them.

"Dad?" Rin called.

"Hey, guys," Nightwing greeted. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine," Jason said stubbornly. "Be more concerned about Mom."

"You know…you guys were really brave standing up to your mother and protecting Arella and Nebula," Nightwing told them.

"We had to," Rin explained. "Nebula did the same thing for Arella, so we had to do the same thing for Dragon Nebula. She loves us too much to let us get hurt."

"Yeah, unlike you," Jason retorted. "It's your fault Mom's like this."

"You blame me, Jason, I know that," Nightwing began. I blame myself, too. And it's not fair that I ask you to forgive me, but…will you?"

Jason looked at him with a softened look on his face and nodded. I guess so. Besides, you're the one that ended up saving all of us in the end. Mom's powers are dangerous and they probably could have destroyed the world or something and I couldn't…"

Nightwing brought both of his children into a tight hug. That was when he caught glimpse of Raven sitting up and looking at him with a warm smile. "Why don't you guys go check on your sister and see if you can do something to help Cyborg. I'll keep an eye on Mom."

The twins nodded walking out into the hallway. Nightwing opened the door to the chamber, walking slowly up to Raven. Then, without any hesitation or words to each other, they brought themselves into each other's embrace, crying.

"I'm sorry," Nightwing told her.

"I'm sorry, too," She returned.

Back in the infirmary, Nebula had never been in such a bad mood. The impact of her being hit into a wall never made her anymore irritable.

"Well, DN," Cyborg began, "Your baby seems okay. It must be really tough to handle all that."

"That's great!" Jhun yelled excitedly, kissing his wife's cheek.

Nebula let out a sigh of relief. "Great," she began, in tears, "I never thought I'd be happy to throw up, not have powers, or eat weird foods…Oh, man, I really am still pregnant!"

"That's right, Dear," Jhun told her.

"Baby, do you know what this whole experience has taught me?" Nebula asked her husband.

Jhun shrugged.

"To be an expectant mother. Trying to be a super hero, a mediator and an expectant mother is so not cool," She explained.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah, glorious," Nebula added nonchalantly. "I'm accepting the fact that I'm going to be fat and happy all at the same time."

Jhun kissed her cheek. "And I'm happy that I can actually bend over backwards to please you."

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary opened and the twins entered.

"Hey, lookie there!" Nebula said happily.

"Nebula, you're okay!" Rin said happily.

"Girl, please," Nebula started, "I'm made of steel."

"How do you feel?" Jason asked her.

"I can complain…_a lot_. I must be feelin' better." Nebula laughed.

"I'm glad to hear it," Someone's low, desolate voice said. Wrapped in dark light appeared Raven and Nighwing.

Nebula's face turned serious as everyone except for Jhun and the twins happily greeted her. The twins stared blankly as Raven was wrapped in warmth, love and smiles.

Raven stared at the four who were withdrawn from the group. She walked over to her twins and knelt so she could face them eye to eye.

The twins were silent. And Rin had a slight feeling of fear welling within her.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you two and everyone else," Raven said. "I totally lost control of myself, but that is no excuse for what I did. You know that I love the both of you and Arella more than anything in this world and if I had really hurt you guys, I would have never forgiven myself."

Rin and Jason hugged their mother tightly.

"Please don't get mad like that again, okay?" Jason pleaded.

"Yeah, that was freaky," Rin added.

Raven sniffled. "I promise." They all released their grip and Raven turned to face Nebula.

"Hm," Nebula said simply.

"Thank you so much for protecting Arella," Raven told her, "You're the best godmother any one could have. "I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I could have done far worse than what I could handle."

Nebula's face was still blank. "Well, you should know: It doesn't matter what you say or do because I'll always love you." She then threw a small piece of rubble gently at Raven's head. Nebula chuckled. "Get over here and hug me, Girl! Geez! Always makin' stuff so dreary and complicated."

Raven hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you, Nebula…" She whispered.

"Girl, I'm still pregnant; don't you get me emotional," Nebula warned, now sniffling.

And with that, the tower was once again filled with love, warmth and happiness from every member of both a team and a family.


	20. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: New Beginnings**

Nightwing stood on the roof of Titans Tower absorbing the wind within his being. He felt at peace watching the sunset melt into the horizon.

"Hey, Nightwing," Someone greeted.

Nightwing turned to see Jhun walking up to him. "Hey. Aren't you supposed to be with your wife?"

"She's out at an ice cream parlor," Jhun explained. "Offered to go with her, but she said that she may have had a bad back, but she had two legs and a heart beat, so she could make it there herself."

"She's gotten so big."

"Don't tell her that!" Jhun begged worriedly.

"Don't worry. This wouldn't be the first time I've experienced the wrath of DN," Nightwing joked.

They both began to laugh.

"I'm so nervous," Jhun said finally.

"You're lucky to even have that feeling," Nightwing told him.

Jhun stared at him.

"I mean, you're actually here to experience all of this. I have three kids and I haven't seen one of them brought into this world. I probably would have given anything to see Raven give birth to any of them, holding my hand, crying for it all to be over and me being there to coach her through it all."

Jhun chuckled.

"Treasure these moments; don't take them for granted."

"Don't worry, I won't." Jhun smiled at him. "Thanks."

Suddenly Cyborg ran through the door to the roof. "Jhun!" He yelled. "You've got an emergency." He tried to catch his breath. "DN's in labor! You're about to have a baby."

"What?!" Jhun exclaimed.

"We've got to get to the hospital!" Nightwing added.

"I'm havin' a baby!" Jhun yelled excitedly. "Coming, Honey!" He the teleported of the roof, directly to his wife.

"We gotta get everyone!" Nightwing said. "Let's go!"

"I don't know where Raven is," Cyborg explained running back down the stairs.

Meanwhile, at the hospital…

"I am not ready for this!!!" Nebula shouted to the nurses as they wheeled her in through the emergency room.

"Yes, you are!" One of the nurses yelled back.

"I am part of Team Titan and I am not ready!" Nebula yelled again.

The nurses didn't respond.

"All right, fine, don't listen to me! Just wheel me in, but my legs are staying closed!!"

Jhun appeared looking anxiously for his wife.

"I AM LIKE AN OFFICER OF THE LAW!!! I CAN ARREST YOU!!!" Jhun heard his wife shout. Running to her aid, he saw the nurses try to pull her into the delivery room, but was stopped because she was holding on to the frame of the doorway.

"Dragon Nebula!!!" Jhun yelled.

Nebula looked up. "Jhun!!!"

"Are you the father?" One of the nurses asked.

Jhun nodded happily.

"Oh, thank God!" A nurse said with exasperation.

"Honey, are you ready? I'm here now!" Jhun asked Nebula.

"Yeah…" Nebula said modestly.

"Okay," Jhun said.

"Jhun we have arrived!" Someone yelled. The team ran up to them, but there was no sign of Raven.

Nebula looked anxiously seeing the team, the twins, the baby, but no Raven. "Where's Rae?"

"We've been trying to call her," Garfield explained.

"Oh, heck no; she needs to be here," Nebula said.

"Well that's too bad because the baby is coming now," The nurse said.

"Listen," Nebula said gravely with a contraction beginning to weigh her down, "Either Rae get her pale tail down here or there will be no baby."

"Honey, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Jhun asked his wife gently.

"Listen," Another nurse began now frustrated and taking authority, "this could be an aspect of a transition phase!"

The team looked at the nurse helplessly because they knew how much Nebula hated it when someone yelled at her. Jhun rested his forehead on his hand in frustration, knowing what was coming next.

Nebula looked at the nurse in disbelief. "THIS ISN'T A STUPID ASPECT OF A STUPID TRANSITION PHASE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then another contraction hit her.

"Someone call Raven…like now!" Jhun pleaded helplessly.

"And if she doesn't answer?" Garfield asked. "Then what?"

"GARFIELD GET RAVEN!!!!" Nebula shouted. "YOU IDIOT!!!!"

Garfield took out his communicator fearfully. "Raven, come in Raven? Pleeeaaassseee……?!" He called nervously.

"Perhaps the twins should try their telepathy," Starfire suggested.

Rin and Jason nodded, telepathically calling their mother.

Suddenly, Raven appeared in front of them.

"Where in the world have you been?!" Garfield asked.

Raven scowled. "What is it?"

"I'm in labor, hello," Nebula said sarcastically. "I want you to be here. I've seen three births, you better be here for this one."

Raven smiled. "Sure."

"Good. Now you can wheel me in," Nebula announced. At that moment, Raven, Jhun and Nebula entered the delivery room where four members instead of three would soon exit.

About a half an hour later, Jhun and Raven walked out smiling.

"It's a girl!! Whooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Jhun announced happily. "Eight pounds, three ounces!!!! I got to learn how to do hair and nails now!!!"

"That is acceptable news!" Starfire said jovially.

"How's DN?" Cyborg asked.

"She's great!" Jhun replied. "Come see her."

"Is it safe?" Garfield asked.

"Garfield!" Nightwing said in disbelief.

"It's way more than fair to ask," Garfield returned defensively.

"_Way_ more than fair," Jason added.

"It's safe," Raven guaranteed. "I don't think yelling has even crossed her mind…yet."

The team walked into the hospital room where Dragon Nebula had a newborn baby girl resting gently in her arms. She had pale, bronze skin and a pink cap covering her short, streaked red and black hair.

"She's beautiful!" Starfire commented.

"What's her name?" Rin asked.

"Kailitu Aylana Nebulaedon," Nebula replied. "It means: "The Child of Two Worlds."

"Great name, DN," Garfield complimented.

Nebula, nodded, starting to cry.

Jhun came over to her and hugged her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Nebula cried.

Nightwing took Raven's hand, gazing deep within her eyes. They both hugged each other.

"I love you," Raven whispered.

"I love you," He whispered back. "I hope nothing will bring us back to how we were before things got better."

Raven chuckled. "I know you're not that stupid."

"Yeah, you are," Nebula sniffled.

Raven scowled.

"Don't look at me like that; any body reading this story thinks so too…"

**A/N: And that's the end. Who did a good job? Come on…tell me who did a good job. Well…I won't know until you guys review.**

**Like I have said before: being as though my inspiration to write for Teen Titans has dissipated, I probably won't be writing a fanfic for this show or any show any time soon, but I'm really happy that you guys read and reviewed my first two and those who haven't…BEWARE…! LOL**

**For the Last Goodbye**

**DN**


End file.
